


Greek Tragedy

by BreakLikePaperSeams (King_Queen_and_Ace)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad is Straight™, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Post-Descendants 2, Slow Burn, harry is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Queen_and_Ace/pseuds/BreakLikePaperSeams
Summary: Oh and she hits like ecstasy,Comes up and bangs the sense out of me,It's wrong but surely worse to leave.She hits like ecstasy,So free up the cheaper seats,Here comes a Greek tragedy*Harry genuinely could not believe the words coming out of Uma's mouth right now.





	1. 11:11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Beasts, Pirates And Other Mythical Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978013) by Anonymous. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And my heavy set of cares evaporates all around you  
> Evil comes in pairs and we like what we do...  
> ...I must've caught you from 11:11  
> My lucky number seven"
> 
> \- Waterparks

Harry genuinely could not believe the words coming out of Uma's mouth right now.  
  
"An I thought I was fuckin mad." He shook his head as he paced around Gil and Uma.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with it." Gil remarked casually, eyes following Harry as he walked around the chip shop in tight circles.  
  
Harry laughed in disbelief, "What's wrong wi'it is tha she wants t'accept it!"  
  
"Relax Harry." Uma rolled her eyes from her perch on top of the bar. "I've got a plan, we're not going there to become prissy pink princesses and pathetic princes."  
  
Harry stopped pacing and faced her, " Oh do ye  now? What'is it, if ye don' mind me askin?"  
  
Uma pursed her lips, "It's nothing you need to know. Just know that the goal is the same."  
  
Harry sighed, leaning against the table Gil was sitting at, "I cannae talk ye out o'this can I?"  
  
Uma smiled, all teeth, sharklike to the extreme, "Nope."  
  
"Well I s'pose we're goin' t'Auradon then, fuck's sake."


	2. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So keep me close like your territory  
> I'm gonna hunt you down 'cause I'm a handful.  
> I'm gonna freak you out, but it's all substantial.  
> So bring me bad news, anything you have to"
> 
> \- Waterparks

Ben had to admit, he was surprised that the so called 'Sea Three' had accepted his offer, but he was by no means annoyed, after all, it had been his idea to invite them and had argued with Evie for a week for the chance to.  
  
Of course, they were certainly not the first set of Islanders (after the VKs) to come to Auradon - the first had been a group of younger kids, including Dizzy, who Evie wanted to get out first. They had acclimatised pretty smoothly, and so Ben thought it was time to bring on the next lot.  
  
Jay had been pretty angry, similarly to Evie about bringing the Sea Three. Carlos had been worried, and Mal had just shrugged, "If you think they deserve a second chance, then do it. I'm not happy about seeing Uma, but I'll live. Who knows, she could turn over a new leaf. I did." Ben had kissed her in response, smiling at how far she had come. He was proud of his girlfriend.  
  
His parents weren't the happiest either and neither was Fairy Godmother, but they'd have to live with it. He was king now, and he would make his own decrees. And in his opinion, the children of the Lost Isle had been waiting far too long.  
  
Ben sighed as he looked in a mirror, adjusting his crown that rested heavily upon his head. He'd rather not wear it, but the tabloids would be there when he welcomed the three new islanders, so his mother had insisted.  
  
Resolving to just leave it slightly haphazard, he turned away, just as Evie bounded into the room.  
  
"You good? Everything's ready, the limo is on its way." She asked, smoothing down her dress.  
  
"Yeah. Mal's already there?" Ben asked as he led the way out of his room and to the entrance of Auradon Prep.  
  
Evie smirked, "You know it."  
  
As they stepped out into the courtyard, photographers immediately started flashing their camaras, taking photos. Ben internally winced, but externally gave them a wave as the pair made their way towards where Mal and the rest of their friends stood.  
  
"Hey." Mal breathed as soon as they reached them.  
  
Ben grinned, kissing her on the cheek (usually he'd go for the lips, but the tabloids were there and there would already be enough drama surrounding the islanders, he didn't want to add to it.), "Hey. How are you doing?"  
  
She shrugged, still smiling, "As good as can be when my supposed arch-enemy is coming to live in the same building as me."  
  
An apology was already on Ben's lips but Mal smirked at him, "I'm kidding. I'm fine Ben. You should see yourself right now."  
  
Ben rubbed at the back of his head self consciously, dislodging his crown further. Mal gave him a gentle smile, adjusting it into the perfect place.  
  
"Thanks. I'm just nervous I guess."  
  
Mal took his left hand, "It'll be fine I promise."  
  
Ben was about to reply, but Jay interrupted them, hollering, "Oi lovebirds they've arrived!"  
  
Mal gave Ben's hand a comforting squeeze as he stepped forward with Evie to greet the Sea Three once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally writing this on my phone so the format may be really shit so I apologise


	3. Me and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me and Michael  
> Solid as they come  
> Me and Michael  
> It's not a question now"
> 
> -MGMT

Inside the limo, Harry was nursing a collection of bruises on his face and side, while Gil fussed over him, "Harry, you idiot, why did you defend me?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I couldna let yer pretty face get ruined now could I?" Gil huffed, but sat back in his seat, taking a handful of candy.  
  
Harry massaged his side. Gil's brothers had hit him almost exactly where his father had when he had seen the silver detailed letter in his room, inviting him to Auradon. Gil had clearly garnered a similar reaction from his brothers when he had told them about their new expedition - becoming a student at Auradon Prep. He had no qualms about taking a bearing for Gil, having a soft spot for the gentle giant. Not that he would admit that to anyone mind you. He just wanted to protect the more innocent pirate from the harsher realities of life.  
  
"We're here." Uma's voice dragged Harry out of his thoughts. "Gil stop eating." She slapped the candy out of his hands. Gil frowned, staring sadly at the candy on the floor before tumbling out of the limo when the door was opened. Harry climbed out after him, blinking in the bright sun, and Uma got out last, gracefully, glaring at the group in front of them.  
  
King Ben stood in the centre, flanked by Evie and Mal. The rest of his friends stood behind him, and a middle aged woman that Harry could only assume was the Fairy Godmother stood by the group's side.  
  
Ben gave them a smile. The Sea Three scowled back. Undeterred, Ben stepped forward to offer them a handshake. Uma refused, but Gil took it. Harry took it after, staring unflinching into Ben's blue eyes.  
  
As Ben began a speech, and photographers snapped away behind them, he wondered somewhere in the back of his mind what the main landers thought of them, of him. He figured they probably hated Uma, given the whole octopus incident a few months prior, and privately thought Gil might fit in with the  princes and princesses, but himself? What could they be thinking?  
  
He was currently wearing his hook, and he had worn extra eyeliner in order to appear more intimidating, so he figured he must at least be making them on edge slightly. The bruises down his side probably added to the look.  
  
Again, for a second time, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Uma. "That's great," she was saying, "But we just want to go to our rooms. Gil needs the toilet."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Harry elbowed Gil, "I do."  
  
Ben looked slightly amused as Fairy Godmother intervened, "Ben and Mal can show you to your rooms, and I'm sure Doug will bring you your schedule later today. I'll be seeing you soon. We hope you enjoy it here!" At this, everyone started to disperse, leaving the Sea Three, and Mal's friends in the courtyard.  
  
Harry's heart has sunk a little at the mention of schedules. He wondered if it was too late to go back to the island already.  
  
"What happened to you?" Evie blurted out, eyeing Harry. Harry frowned in confusion, before remembering the bruises. He shrugged internally, at least she had waited until there were fewer people around, "Little farewell party, love." Gil frowned at him, but Uma sent him a look.  
  
"Oh." Evie replied, trading a look with Mal.  
  
"We have some medical stuff if you want?" Ben ventured.  
  
Harry gave them a mocking smile, "Nothin' I cannae handle." He changed the subject, "We gonna get th' grand tour or nah?"  
  
Ben shook his head to seemingly clear his thoughts, "Yeah of course. Lonnie and Evie will show you the girls' wing Uma, and I'll show you the boys' " He said to Gil and Harry.  
  
"Wait girls and boys? Being separated was not part of the deal." Uma growled.  
  
Mal stepped in, " You can see each other at any other time of the day, you just can't share rooms."  
  
Uma, Gil and Harry communicated silently together for a minute. Uma appeared to be regretting her decision. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.  "But I better have an okay roommate. "  
  
"Yeah you'll be with me." A brunette girl stepped forward confidently. Harry recognised her from when Mal had come for the exchange  of Ben for the wand. Uma didn't look too pleased, but said nothing.  
  
"Yeah, Uma you'll be with Lonnie, Gil you'll be with Doug and Harry you'll be with Chad." At the last phrase, Carlos and Jay started laughing making Harry question whether he should be worried. Ben gave the Sea Three another smile, and fucking hell, did he ever get tired of doing that Harry wondered.

  
"Shall we go then?" Lonnie offered.  
  
"Lead on." Uma swept her arm towards the building.

* * *

Ben had shown an ecstatic Gil his room first, and then had led the way to Harry's.  
  
"So any questions?" Ben asked as they walked down the corridor.  
  
Harry could only think of one to be honest, "So yer school separates girls and boys to avoid any lights out fuckin' I'm assumin'," Ben winced at Harry's bluntness but nodded, "So what happens if ye fuck yer roommate whose th' same gender?"  
  
Ben blushed and Harry smirked, "Well, most people here are straight I guess and this school is founded on some pretty old fashioned principles..."  
  
Harry continued to smirk, "S'that right?"  
  
"But if you're concerned you're going to have sex with Chad, I wouldn't worry."  
  
Harry leaned into Ben and fluttered his eyelashes, "Oh believe me, I've no trouble turnin' straight boys."  
  
Ben would ordinarily have been flustered, but the thought of Harry flirting with the incredibly straight Chad was too much and he couldn't help to let out small chuckle, "Well when you have, do let me know."  
  
Harry continued to flirt despite being laughed at, "Well I'm sure something can be arranged."  
  
Ben was about to reply, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Oh Chad! Didn't see you there buddy. Here's your new roommate." He patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry glared at him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get on well." Ben smirked at Harry, before leaving him with Chad.  
  
Harry internally groaned as he took in the prince - a very straight jock, he could feel the heterosexuality radiating off of him. He sighed as Chad sized him up, blocking the doorway, "Ye gonna let me in or..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this as I write it, and I'm like not even reading over it so please tell me if I'm making mistakes.


	4. Alpha Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alpha dog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac  
> Alpha dog and oh, Omega-megalo  
> Welcome to the new déjà vu"
> 
> \- Fall Out Boy

Harry tried to ignore Chad sizing him up from his spot leaning against the wall as he unpacked his meagre belongings, placing them randomly around his side of the room.  
   
The room itself was large - to him at least, his room on the isle being almost a closet. The walls were blue, accented with yellow, like everything seemed to be in Auradon. Sunlight streamed through the windows, overlooking a garden where a couple of Auradon teens strolled around leisurely.  
  
Chad cleared his throat, "So... you're the son of Captain Hook."  
  
Harry tipped an imaginary hat at him, lips pulled up in a mocking smile, " Th'one an only."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "An ye be the son o' Prince Charming."  
  
"Yeah." Chad shifted against the wall.  
  
Harry couldn't help a snort, "Well ye've not inherited his charm have ye."  
  
Chad bristled, "Fuck off."  
  
"Am not wrong though am I?" Harry smirked in a condescending fashion, "Ye've really got a way wi' words."  
  
"Listen here man, just because - " But whatever Chad was about to say went unheard as Doug interrupted.  
  
"Hi Harry, I've got your schedule for you!" The bespeckled boy said cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the tense atmosphere in the dorm.  
  
"Ah, thank ye very much." Harry replied, still smirking as Chad glared at him.  
  
The boy beamed, "No worries! Dinner will be at 8 so I suspect I'll see you then!"  
  
"Aye, I will."  
  
Doug started to leave, but abruptly stopped before exiting through the door, snapping his fingers, "Oh and I nearly forgot, Fairy Godmother wants to see you in her office. Anyway, catch you later!" And with that, the chirpy boy left.  
  
Harry internally groaned at the thought of seeing the Fairy Godmother, clearly it signalled no good. He took a glance at Chad, "Well I'd best be off." Before stepping out in the corridor.  
  
Harry set off down the elongated room, scanning his schedule as he wondered where Fairy Godmother's office was. _Magic History, Remedial Goodness 101,_ ugh _, Maths_. He shuddered, that was bound to be a train wreck. At least there had been a map of Auradon Prep helpfully printed out on the other side of the schedule. Maps, he knew how to navigate.  
  
The journey to the office passed without much fanfare, though he kept garnering looks as he swung his hook around.  
  
He barged into Fairy Godmother' s office without even a knock, "I heard ye wanted t'see me."  
  
Fairy Godmother smiled, taking off the reading glasses she had been wearing to scan some documents, "Ah yes, Harry. Please take a seat. I hope you have settled on alright?"  
  
Harry scowled at her over-considerate tone, as he sat opposite her across her desk, "Room's alright. Roommate isn't."  
  
Her smile decreased slightly, but she carried on regardless, " Oh not to worry, I'm sure you and Chad will get along just fine in no time."  
  
Harry grunted in response.  
  
"Well anyway, the reason I asked you to come to the office was this; see I couldn't help but note your accessory earlier, your hook."  
  
Harry raised it up, and the silver gleamed in the light, "Aye and what about it?"  
  
"To be frank, Harry, it's a safety hazard. It can cause a lot of damage."  
  
"That's kinda the point." Harry said drily.  
  
"All the more reason for it to be put in a safe place." Fairy Godmother became more serious.  
  
"Hang on a minute," Harry leapt up, growing agitated, "This wasn't part o' the deal."  
  
"Harry," Fairy Godmother gazed kindly at him, "I'm sure you can perceive the necessity of it."  
  
"I'm not lettin ye take away ma hook!" Harry brandished the object in question.  
  
"Harry, please try to see -"  
  
"Fuck off woman!" Harry glared at her, readying for a fight, " It's not happening, I cou- "  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The voice snapped, stopping Harry from continuing. Uma stepped into the room, closely followed by Lonnie and Jay, who had heard Harry yelling. Uma put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look, "Harry, it's fine. Give the lady the hook."  
  
The two stared each other down for a long minute, as Lonnie and Jay shifted, tense and coiled for a fight. Fairy Godmother just watched with a concerned expression. Harry eventually relented, placing the hook on Fairy Godmother's desk in a surprisingly delicate fashion. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just spun around and left the room without saying a word, his red leather coat flaring out behind him. Uma followed him, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lonnie asked Fairy Godmother with concern, as the older woman gingerly took the hook and placed it in a box that she had taken out of a drawer.  
  
"Oh yes dear, I'm quite alright. But you might want to head after Uma, she might get lost." Fairy Godmother said with a cheerful wave of her hand, ushering Jay and Lonnie out the door.  
  
"How did you know to get Uma?" Jay asked with a frown, as the two stepped into the corridor.  
  
Lonnie shrugged, "I mentioned Fairy Godmother would probably take away Harry's hook, and she demanded we go to him straightaway."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I just can't believe Fairy Godmother let him get away with swearing at her." Lonnie shook her head in disbelief as Jay laughed.  
  
"Dude has balls, I'll give him that." Jay said airily.  
  
Lonnie quirked an eyebrow at his tone, stating, "You don't trust him though."  
  
"None of them. Not one bit." Jay replied with steely determination.

* * *

In a similar corridor, Harry whirled around to face Uma, about to threaten her with his hook, but hastily remembering it was not there. He chose instead to grip her shoulder tightly with one hand and thrust a finger at her with the other, "Ye better have a plan, Uma. Ye fuckin better." He released her and began to stalk away, leaving Uma standing in the middle of the corridor, glowering at him.  
  
She grabbed his coat after a split second decision, spinning him around before pressing him into the wall, "I've got a damn plan. Just remember who's the captain here." She hissed into his ear, pushing him away before he had a chance to react.  
  
Harry's jaw twitched, but he gave a curt nod before he turned and walked to God knows where. Uma watched him walk away before she herself turned and walked towards where Lonnie was, searching for her. Less than three hours had passed and it was already turning out to be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know a lot of interrupting is going on


End file.
